


made in the usa

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: He, at some point, remembered what they had talked when they were the closest they’d ever been years ago, that she had wanted to be a singer for the whole of her life.





	made in the usa

**Author's Note:**

> the writer hereby claims that she owns nothing except the plot. the purpose of writing this is solely for pure entertainment.

He found out that she was leaving the company from his friends. He knew that it was coming; people and goals changed, everyone had their own choice. It was not like he wasn’t familiar to it. His group had gone through the similar, though not really the same fate since years ago.

And it was just like that. He didn’t hear a lot from her. News vaguely spread between them, because it was not like they had time to keep up about their own (ex) company partner from internet, said that she was pursuing her career in the USA. He, at some point, remembered what they had talked when they were the closest they’d ever been years ago, that she had wanted to be a singer for the whole of her life. She loved art. She didnt’ have any regret at all in the entertainment industry. This was her path, her world. That time, they had been in the same church, volunteering for some projects, and he had found the most comfort in her in the team just because they had been in the same company, had shared stages together a lot.

He was glad she took her chance, made her own choice.

Yet they didn’t have any proper goodbyes. He didn’t have any chance to wish her luck. It was okay for him, though, because they had a lot of friend circles, colleagues, other projects to pay attention to, and life must go on.

Some friends, even the closest ones and those who had been their _almost_ , went by.

* * *

There were a lot of Koreans in the USA, he knew. It was not rare. Korean-Americans were common, even they had their own cliques. Young executives, bussinessmen and women, students, rich family took flight everyday from Seoul to California, New York, even D.C.

He didn’t consider this coincidence to happen.

She was there, standing in the queue, right behind him, tugging his sleeve as she laughed,

“Siwon-oppa, how come?”

He greeted her with the surge of familiarity rushing in his chest. Her smile and laughter and teasing voice were just the same, her long lashes were just charming as before, and she winked at him after their shared hug. “What a surprise to meet you here. New project in the USA? Or just a holiday?”

“Probably both.” He shrugged. “Heard that you have started the new career path here.”

“Well, dream is always a dream.” She smiled, and her eyes too. Pieces of nostalgic moment flashed in his eyes, how that smile had never changed despite she changed her looks a dozen times. Short hair, blonde, jet black hair, wavy or straight, she was just as sweet as before, the young _hoobae_ that crossed path the most with him (and also probably with his bandmate as well).

“Glad to see you, oppa. Do you come here often?”

“I can give you my address,” he hinted it.

“Oh, I would love to!”

He bid her goodbye when they took the different cab, she needed to meet someone but he went straight home. He felt himself smile all the way home.

* * *

Things changed, people as well. She was _the_ Professor T now, and he went through different countries to show his deep care for humanitarian. He was still singing, though. Yet she was still the passionate Tiffany Young and he was the humble Siwon Choi. She indulged herself in art of music, and he raised his voice high enough to prove his stance against bullying and poverty. But the USA was a melting pot, everyday life mingled with history and shared life experiences and ideas, sometimes the most insignificant differences didn’t matter at all.

He went to see Dodgers twice. She vaguely mentioned in their IMs (though actually he could reach her with cab and vice versa, but America was the land of business), that she wanted to come too.

And he believed that coincidence was a part of fate, too. She was standing there with her back to him, red-and-blue cap, drink in the left hand and phone camera recording in the right. He recognized her immediately by the jersey ‘81’ she wore, with ‘Tiffany’ name written on it.

(He remembered her birthday exactly to be sure that it was actually her.)

He wanted to playfully startle her, but he was against the idea in the end. He greeted her with a tap on the shoulder, and she said hello with a side-hug. “I thought you were busy. ‘Sides, you’ve seen them already.”

“It was an invitation, and now I come for myself.”

She chuckled. “And me?”

He glanced at her for a lingering moment, and smiled too, “Perhaps.”

(They watched the matched side by side, and she seemed amused by his comments.)

* * *

He thought she was purposely singing Demi Lovato’s Made in the USA on their ride home in the backseat.

Half of him considered that it was not polite to ask her about _this_ , but then he reminded himself about things they had shared back then, they sang together sometimes, shared stages a lot, also stories, projects, occasional meetings and bumped shoulders in the company’s building, so he asked, “Are you currently seeing someone?”

“Oh, no, not really,” she answered lightheartedly, “actually I don’t have any intention to, at least in the near future. I have goals to achieve.”

He remembered the relationship she had back then with another celebrity. He knew it from his bandmate, but he was afraid even to wonder that the last relationship had an effect to her current stance. “I see.”

“And you, oppa? You have fulfilled you military duty, and I think for average men, this is the time to think about more serious relationship.”

He didn’t remember telling her about his enlistment, so probably she was just making the conclusion herself. “Too busy.”

“Oh come on, Siwon-oppa, there’s a lot of women out there who will feel honored to be loved by you, and be in relationship with you even when you rarely spend your time with her.”

He chuckled, if he didn’t recognize the tone in her banter, then he would have a serious talk about that. “You too, I bet.”

She shook her head. “Love doesn’t work like that for me. I bet doesn’t for you as well.”

“Of course. It’s more complicated.” He caught her staring at him, he failed to recognize the meaning behind it. For a second, she was more than _just_ the Tiffany Young he knew. A woman beneath the name, a woman who was innocence, more than just a public figure and an artist who people knew about, who people followed in daily basis, who people praised everyday. A woman who would look him in the eyes and tell him that she could read through his gaze. A good friend, a humble little girl who still believed in fairy tales and childhood hope and memories. She was Hwang Miyoung, _Hwang Stephanie_ , who had approached him in the building years ago with a deep bow and had said, “I’m your _hoobae_ , Siwon-sunbae, please look after me and my group!” with all the sincerity in her tone. Now here she was, the same passionate Stephanie but carrying a wholefully new persona that was her very own, the one and only, who would tell the world that she was willing to spend the rest of her life inspiring people and being a supporter to her sisters and fans and everyone around her.

He didn’t realize it that he was smiling to her longer than ever.  

* * *

When he was called back to Seoul, he needed to see her for the most proper goodbye.

Not that he was afraid he couldn’t see her again for a longer time, but he just _needed to_. His new experiences made him realize the points of precious moments shared with loved ones, about the simple hello and goodbye, about treasuring simple moments and time spent together. That life was composed by the pieces of coincidences and efforts that were meant to deliver some meaning and goodness.

“I’m going back to Seoul. Tomorrow,” he stated; two cups of coffee between them, flat white for her and americano on his side. She chose a café downtown because there was a simple agreement between them that they needed more quiet place and less camera prying on.

“New album preparation?” She tilted her head to her side, and he didn’t miss the way her ponytail sway on the movement. “I’m wishing you goodluck, oppa. Tell everyone I say hello.”

“Not really, actually. Some overseas schedules, some other works.”

Her lips formed a smile as if she was proud of him. “UNICEF, huh?”

“So you know.”

“Of course.” For a moment, she was staring at her fidgeting hands on the table. “I’m glad, Siwon-oppa.”

“For what?”

She cut some distance between them. “That you live this life. You are still doing the job that brings your name all over the world, loving it, loving your own self and life, and continuing to inspire people.”

“As if you didn’t do the same.”

She tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear. “I’m more proud of you. UNICEF Ambassador, I couldn’t be more happy for you. It’s the kind of life I would have lived on if I didn’t love singing and music this much. Keep up your good work, oppa.” She slid her fingers closer to his, but she was still so reluctant.

He closed the distance between the fingertips, brushed his fingers on the back of her hand. “Keep up the good work too, Tiffany. The world needs you. You are here to inspire.”

He saw the same old Hwang Miyoung before him.

“You are coming back here?”

His smile was reassuring her. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: whoops look who's being so nostalgic lately. i'm looking back to my old otp(s) from ... 7-8 years ago. it feels like coming back home. old home; old lodge where i settled and was so comfortable in my teenager days. and days ago, i was looking at fany and siwon's instagram and was like, 'whoa they were in the usa'. so this came up. 
> 
> p.s.: the title was taken from demi lovato's song.


End file.
